


Nostalgia

by QueenMissFit



Category: Atlantis: The Lost Empire (2001), Disney - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, No true job, Reader is jack of all trades, artwork, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-01
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-26 15:14:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10789245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenMissFit/pseuds/QueenMissFit
Summary: It's another day in Atlantis so why can't Milo stop thinking of the past?





	Nostalgia

Milo was sat on the roof of the highest tower of the palace, sketching the ground below whilst deep in thought.

_It's been years since we came down here but sometimes I just feel... lonely. I'm obviously not. I'm surrounded by Atlantean people who come to me for knowledge every day, so why do I feel... empty?_

"Hey Milo, how's the skyline coming along?"

Milo didn't have to turn to know who it was. Y/N L/N, the only person besides his grandfather to ever believe him. Of course, Y/N wasn't a history professor like him, she had met him by being the first female student in his history course. Y/N had never settled down job-wise, jumping from job to job like when she went to be an artist then became a lawyer and then a language teacher/translator. Naturally, the two of us who no one believed in drifted together.

"Milo?"

He jumped, so lost in thought he hadn't realised he was just staring at the sky without acknowledging her, "Sorry, um yeah the skyline's coming along great."

She leant over him, her chin resting on his head as her arms encircled his shoulders, looking at his artwork, "The buildings are crooked."

"What? No way!"

She giggled, reaching an arm to point out a few details, "See? They're sloping the opposite way your hand is on the page."

_Oh yeah. She's right of course. Art is one of the things she's worked in._

"So, what's on your mind? You were looking off into space as if you would float away any minute. Lucky I'm here to hold you down, you blockhead."

"It's... It's nothing, really."

She pushed off of him and moved to sit beside Milo, "You sure? You don't wanna talk about it?"

"There's nothing to really talk about at the moment unless you want to talk about the skyline?"

"No, I'm good."

The couple fell into a comfortable silence and Milo began to wonder once more about the life he had once lived.

_Sure, it wasn't great, being ignored and mocked. But I had her with me all along, so it's worth it. I've got everything I want. I've found Atlantis just as I always wanted, just as Grandfather wanted. Yet I don't feel complete, why?_

"Okay, I've given you time to think, now spill it."

"There's nothing to spill," he turned to look at her and regretted it instantly. Her eyes held a mischievous glint to them.

"No, okay then. I guess when I have to go teach Kida about something I'll teach her about your little... obsession with the hat."

"I-I don't know what you're talking about."

"Then you won't mind if I tell her," she pulled herself into a crouch, "Right now," and then began to run in the other direction, heading for the stairs.

He leapt up and began to chase after her, a wild grin on his face as he shouted at her to get back, barely heard by the sound of their mingled laughter as he gave chase.

_I've got everything I have ever wanted and I have what I need: a home, a beautiful wife and the promise of children in the future._


End file.
